


HIS Robin

by LadyBlackRose



Category: Teen Titans Go AU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: Kirax2<br/>Ratings: R+ for adult themes<br/>Warnings: previous non-con<br/>Word Count: 3,259<br/>Summary: In "The Weapon" Deathstrtoke stole Robin from the Teen Titans to make him his. But you know there was no way Batman was going let Deathstroke keep his Robin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2704) by Kirax2. 



> A/N This fic is a sequel to Kirax2’s The Weapon and has been gifted to Jessie (iesika for the untutored) for her birthday prezzie. It’s got angst.

It's not Beast Boy and his shape changing abilities, or Starfire with her alien physiology, or even Cyborg with his affinity for computers and electronics. No, it's Raven who finds the way to outwit the nanobots and get help.

While sitting by his bedside as Beast Boy recovers from the damage the nanobots inflicted on him following the Titans' most recent defeat by Slade, Raven begins to ponder on their failures in attempting to free Robin from Slade’s evil clutches.

'These nanobots seem to be able to let Slade know everything we do. When we discovered that some of them…passed when we went to the restroom and began trying to flush them out of our systems Slade contacted us to gloat, letting us know that the nanobots are self-replicating and that they die within moments of leaving our bodies to prevent us from studying them. Of course he waited until after Cyborg and Beast Boy took all those water pills and laxatives before contacting us.'

“You and Cyborg were very sick from dehydration following that attempt,” Raven murmurs to the unconscious Beast Boy.

'And again, when we tried to fool the nanobots into thinking that Cyborg had died by decreasing his life signs down to a dangerously low level, Slade figured that out as well.'

“This time Slade all but killed you in retaliation,” Raven whispers to her friend.

'The others have reached the end of their resources. They cannot reach out for help because somehow Slade even knows when they think of asking for help and nudges these damn nanobots to cause all of us pain.'

'This has made it extremely difficult for many of them to return to their homes, families, and mentors.'

“Nothing we’ve done has been helpful,” Raven says to herself, “but something I simply am just may be.”

Later that night while preparing to meditate in her room Raven reflects on what Slade has done to her.

“He has stolen away one of my best friends, he has seriously curtailed my free will and he has moved me to do voluntarily what all my demonic brothers and Demon father could not coerce me to do against my will: engage my base self,” Raven murmurs darkly. “No matter what happens, I will have the last laugh in this. Holiness and the Divine, pure goodness and light are the only things that can overcome the evil that spawned me, Slade and his damnable nanobots are none of these things. He. Is. Going. Down!” Raven declares.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Over the next few weeks Raven gradually relinquishes her hold on her humanity, allowing the base demon-spawned elements within her body to come to the fore. Soon Raven gets to the point where her body is so saturated with demonic energy that she can barely keep a civil tongue in her mouth, snapping at her team-mates and fairly growling nothing but one syllable answers to all remarks or questions put to her.

As bad as she has become, it is only now that she can enter the demonic realms without using her teleportation powers. Since this is a *natural function* of her now demonic body and not something she has to *do*, the nanobots shouldn’t rat her out to their maker!

“This will work, either I will get Robin and the rest of us the help we need, or I will unleash my own private hell on Slade and show him what happens to those who hurt MY friends…” Raven rumbles deep in her throat while allowing her body to drift away from *Man’s Realm*.

Drifting and shifting between layers of existence, Raven covers distances both immense and infinitesimal until she reaches her desired destination more by instinct than intellect.

“One would think that a place whose décor includes bare cavern walls and bats would be thick with dark energies, but the layers of love and light and compassion that coat every surface almost make it too painful for me to be here,” Raven growls aloud while phasing slowly into the Batcave.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&

It's been a long, cold and incredibly complicated patrol and Batman is glad to finally be indoors, sitting at his computer entering in the final portions of this evening’s report with a hot cup of coffee and a plate of Alfred’s chocolate-chocolate chunk cookies at his elbow. Just as Batman is about to take his first sip of coffee the proximity alert for arcane energy sounds throughout the cave.

“Damn, just when…I hope it’s only Jason Blood cause I’m really not in the fucking mood!” Batman rails inside. Grabbing three batarangs in one hand and several flash-bang grenades in the other, Batman slowly approaches the area indicated by his security system.

“Batman, it is I, Raven of the Teen Titans,” Raven announces, walking free of the shadows she traveled through.

Remaining on alert, Batman carefully approaches the silhouetted figure that resembles the young woman who is a member of Robin’s Teen Titans and he’s shocked by the change in her appearance. Batman’s read the Titans' report on the time when Raven’s demonic father tried to get the young woman to embrace her demon heritage with the resulting changes and ensuing carnage. Raven looks a lot like that now.

“I know that my appearance is disturbing, but it’s the only way I could come to see you,” Raven explains. “We are under siege and have no way to seek assistance without causing pain or death. The last time we tired something it almost cost Beast Boy his life. I have been driven to this horrible extreme.”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t heard anything from Robin…” starts Batman.

“I can explain much to you but the format of this information exchange will be, challenging,” Raven answers. “I developed it, perfected it and have repeated it almost everyday over the past two months right after…just listen and please, don’t ask any questions. He can sense when we talk about certain things, and then we suffer.”

Raven takes Batman’s continued silence for understanding. Stepping back she begins.

Batman doesn’t understand what’s going on but promises himself that he’s going to contact Robin to get to the bottom of it. He’s given Robin increased freedom and independence after seeing the skill and competence he’s developed in leading the Teen Titans, but now…

Batman immediately returns to his fighting stance as the growl growing out of Raven develops into something so ominous and evil that it almost makes him take a step back.

“Damn you, Damn You, DAMN YOU DEATHSTROKE TO THE LOWEST LEVEL OF THE DEEPEST PIT IN MY FATHER’S VILE KINGDOM! How dare you, how dare you do this to me and MINE! Oh how I HATE you! You Fucking dared to take MY friend and leader away like he’s a fucking toy for you to play with. WE ARE NOT YOUR PLAY TOYS! AND, you damnable asshole, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU hold me and my friends HOSTAGE with you damn nanobots, NANOBOTS! Shit you bought from someone else because YOU’RE TOO FUCKING STUPID TO MAKE THEM YOURSELF! BASTARD! I Damn you, damn you, damn you Slade Wilson. I damn your going out and your coming in, damn the work of your hands and everything you do and touch. I damn the path of your steps and planned destinations, I damn your vile, putrid, black soul to exist on all twelve levels and in all one hundred and forty four realms of the hells above and the hells below. So say I, Raven Traigdotter”

Once finished Raven collapses to the cold cave floor with tears streaming down her face. “No, do not come any closer,” she warns Batman, seeing him start to approach her. “My body will react to your proximity and alert him that I am not alone.”

“Slade has Robin. For how long!” Batman demands.

Raven slaps the cave floor hard six times and softly once.

“Days, weeks, months!”

Raven slaps the floor three times.

“Thirty-four weeks, and you weren’t able to tell me because of the nanobots that damage your bodies when you try to rescue Robin or seek help.”

“Slade, I hate you, I wish you had these fucking nanobots in YOU!”

Taking this as a yes, Batman turns his formidable mind on the rescue of both his Robin and the Teen Titans. But first… “I need a sample of the nanobots.”

“At least all this ranting is good for my bladder. I always need to pass my water afterward. Too bad we don’t pass more of these damn nanobots when we do!”

Batman turns on his heels, leaving Raven where she is sitting only to quickly return with a metal commode chair with a metal mesh sleeve around the receptacle and a tank of some sort that he attaches to the sleeve with hoses.

“When you’re finished use the insulated glove and open the liquid nitrogen tank. It will freeze your urine for later study,” Batman instructs, walking away to give Raven privacy. From the other side of the cave Batman heard the sounds of fabric rustling, water pouring and gas hissing. He returns on the completion of these sounds to find Raven melting into a shadow.

“I will contact you when I have an antidote for the nanobots.”

Raven touches the fingers of her right hand to her lips and then pulls them away, making the American Sigh Language gesture for “Thank You” as she leaves the Batcave the way she arrived, in shadow.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Over the next four weeks Batman focuses the might of his knowledge and expertise; utilizing the resources of the Batcave, Wayne Tech, the JLA Headquarters, the Watchtower and even Superman’s Fortress of Solitude; to reverse-engineer, then create an antidote for the nanobots that Slade will not notice is in effect until it is too late.

He even relinquishes the care of his Gotham City to Batgirl, Green Arrow and Superman while he works on this case. All the while berating himself for not keeping in closer contact with his Robin. He may never forgive himself for losing Robin to Slade, but he will get his Robin back!

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Four weeks, four hours and fifty-three minutes after being informed of Robin’s kidnapping Batman bypasses the security system in Titans Tower, walking through the facility with all the confidence of ownership. His first stop, Raven’s bedroom. Once inside Batman waits in the shadows until Raven awakes on her own to use the bathroom. When she returns, Batman steps up behind Raven, barely startling her, as he injects his reprogramming nannites into her neck. Batman catches her body as she momentarily loses consciousness while the nanobots receive their new programming.

“What? Beast Boy, if this is one of your practical jokes…” Raven growls on awakening.

“I injected you with nannites that have reprogrammed the nanobots in your body. They will now only send the information I want them to send, that of your body, while conscious and alert, is not alarmed,” the Dark Knight explains. “We have to quickly reprogram the others, then coordinate our attack on where Deathstroke is holding Robin."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator, unstoppable mercenary assassin, is a very proud man. He feels he has every right to be as he walks around his latest and greatest creation. He has done excellent work and feels a sense of rightness as well as completeness as he surveys his latest handiwork. He's finally created a weapon worthy of its wielder.

The young man in question stands tall and straight, wearing a dark blue armored uniform with burnt orange boots, gauntlets, domino mask and a utility belt sporting a stylized capital H as its buckle. He no longer answers to the name, the title he’s carried most of his life, and barely remembers the name he was born to. All he is now is what his Master has created, something strong, beautiful, dangerous, deadly. A weapon honed to be used by his Master as he sees fit. Whatever he was in the past no longer exists. Now he is Deathstroke’s Harbinger.

“Harbinger.”

“Yes, Master?”

“You may get undressed for now but continue preparing for tonight’s mission. I want all the intel we can get before we leave,” Slade instructs his apprentice.

“Yes, Master. I will have everything you asked for before we complete your mission to assassinate Lucius Fox,” Harbinger answers, moving gracefully to remove his uniform before returning to the computer equipment and the last-minute research into the life and habits of his Master’s next victim.

The moment Harbinger removes his utility belt he is blown off his feet by the force of the wall near him being knocked into the room by what appears to be a huge purple dinosaur, and it ain’t Barney.

“What the…Harbinger, destroy the Titans, now!” Deathstroke orders.

Before Harbinger can react he feels himself tackled from behind by a cold, metallic force, pinning him to the floor. Twisting his body just so, Harbinger reverses Cyborg’s hold on him and begins his counterattack.

“I don’t know how you Titans got around my nanobots but your actions will cost you!” Harbinger hears his Master promise and relaxes his body in anticipation of the pain to follow. He’s learned over time not to fight the pain and just let it happen, it causes less damage if he just lets it happen. It does not stop him from fighting his opponent; no, he learned that lesson as well.

After moments of not feeling the relentless pain of the nanobots eating his insides raw, Harbinger takes a second to look towards his Master and becomes transfixed as he sees his former Mentor and his Master engaged in a battle with no quarter given and none asked. The battle dance between the two is focused and deadly, totally capturing Harbinger’s attention so that it's the last thing he sees as the nannites are injected into his system.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Batman fights Deathstroke until he's certain that the Titans have administered the nannites to Robin, then hits him in the face with knock-out gas. This keeps Deathstroke down long enough to restrain him in the specialized manacles S.T.A.R. Labs created for metas. The hardest part of the clean up is convincing Raven not to plunge Deathstroke his henchmen and his whole compound down into the fifth level of hell. It takes some creative pleading by Beast Boy, but in the end she finally banishes the living shadows back to where they belonged and leaves with the Titans growling quietly to herself.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Harbinger has hazy fuzzy memories of the events that followed his capture by the Titans. He remembers waking up restrained and connected to a hemodialysis machine. His next clear memory is being prepped for surgery as they prepared to remove the tracking and communication implants his master placed in his body. His Mentor visits him regularly but does not say much. This is fine by him since he does not have much to say. He doesn’t know who he is, so what could he say?

Weeks later, sitting on the mats in the training area of the Batcave, he practices the breathing exercise he first learned from his Mentor back in a time he is only beginning to remember. His Mentor, Batman has begun the process of deprogramming and retraining. It's hard but he thinks it is beginning to work. He still has difficulty answering to his first hero name. Oftentimes he only responds to his Mentor’s voice, strong, determined, confident, so different, yet just as commanding of his attention as his former master’s voice.

“Robin,” Batman calls softly, sitting on the mats facing his Robin

“Yes Ma..I mean yes, Batman,”

“I’ve noticed that you’re still not sleeping at night. That you’ve become more anxious and restless, that you work-out at night until you’re exhausted. What’s wrong, Robin?” Batman asks with concern.

What’s wrong, what’s wrong, Batman asked? Everything and nothing normally important. This is so damned embarrassing. How he allowed himself to be captured and brainwashed so easily. And now he’s caught in a situation of his former master’s making and it’s driving him insane! If only he could…but he can’t, not any more, not without…

“Why!?” he demands, face ablaze with embarrassment and need.

“Why what?” answers Batman.

“Why didn’t you…you trained me to stay calm and act rationally while drowning, to focus and work out an escape while trapped in a room set on fire, to concentrate and use my agility to escape from any knot, tie or binding, you even taught me how to breathe, work and fight through pain! But you never taught me, showed me…how to deal with…but you didn’t and he figured it out and now…” he struggles to speak, to communicate what was done to him, what he needs.

“What is it? Robin, what didn’t I train you in?” Batman asks, alarmed and concerned at the sudden change in his protégée.

Looking up to glare the full measure of his pain, need, disappointment at Batman he snarls, “Pleasure, sex! You never trained me in how to deal with it, to block and control it! And Slade figured it out, found my weakness. I couldn’t stop him as, as, as, he…used it, so now I can’t without him and I can’t sleep without…and I can’t without HIM!”

Reaching out to the hurt young man sitting in front of him Batman asks softly, “How bad are you… how did he…”

“He trained me to only be able to achieve orgasm at his command. He removed that last vulnerability so that no one could use arousal, pleasure or sex as a weapon against me. Then he used that command every night until it was the only way I could fall asleep. It was his final leash. If I wanted to sleep I would have to return to him and his commands,” he finishes softly while dissolving in the midst of his embarrassment and shame. But the strange thing is that in saying this out loud, to Batman, also feels as if a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Robin, I never,” Batman starts, equally uncomfortable, but better able to hide it. Taking a deep breath, Batman continues. “Robin, I never tried to train or interfere with your sexual life outside of making sure you understood the biology because I believed and still believe that it is something that is yours and yours alone. Something you need to have that doesn’t have my interference in it. And I would have never mentioned or discussed it with you unless it started to affect the mission. But I never thought that you would let it come to that. I saw in you discipline and self control so left what is yours to you. And you’re saying that Slade’s taken that away from you? That you can only achieve orgasm with him, in response to him?”

“No, not exactly. It’s what he wanted but I couldn’t give him that, I had to fight and keep something in my control,” he answers grimly

“Robin, which is it, how…”

“While I can only…with outside manipulation, it’s not in response to him!”

“Then if not him, what is your trigger?”

Looking up, he remembers making the decision keep some control, to concentrate on sound of the rustling of silk, the smell and feel of black leather touching him, of that voice, ‘his’ voice murmuring in his ears, his fantasy. Looking in Batman’s eyes he answers,

“You, Batman, you are my trigger for orgasm.”


End file.
